Chutes for articles of the abovementioned type are used in particular for sorting packages and are configured as what are known as box chutes. In this case, the articles are sorted in a sorting installation, known as a sorter, into a plurality of chutes according to defined criteria. In the chutes, the articles slide downwards along the chute base to the end of the chute, where the articles are temporarily stored in a collecting region until the articles are removed from the chute.
In this case, the sorter generally has a transporting device arranged at a raised height, for instance in the form of a belt conveyor or roller conveyor, along which the articles are transported until they are diverted from the transporting device into a chute that is usually configured as a box chute. Via the chute, the height difference with respect to the sorter is overcome and the articles are transported to the side, where they can be removed without problems. In addition, a larger area for temporarily storing the articles can be provided via the chute than if the articles were temporarily stored directly on the transporting device.
The articles deflected into the chutes often follow an identical or in any case very similar path along the chute base, said path generally representing a curved path (trajectory). The stored articles therefore line up one after another along the corresponding path. In order to make better use of the space provided by the chute and for it to be possible to receive more articles in a chute, the chutes are often formed in a cascade. This means that at least two chute-base sections are provided with a height difference between the two facing ends of the chute-base sections, said height difference representing a jump for the articles. Thus, the chute-base sections do not transition into one another and are not arranged in a manner aligned with one another, either. The jump ensures that the articles are stacked randomly on top of one another, as required, and/or undergo a random change in direction, as required. As a result of the articles being stacked, more articles can be temporarily stored in a smaller space. The change in direction ensures that more articles come to rest alongside one another in the collecting region of the chute, this contributing to an additional space saving. At the same time, however, on account of the jumping of the articles in the case of cascaded chute bases, damage to the articles repeatedly occurs, in particular when the articles are packages.
In order to reduce the damage to the articles, in some chutes, guiding devices are provided between individual chute-base sections, which extend over the width of the chute base and can be pivoted up and down about a horizontal axis. A sufficient transporting speed of the articles is ensured in that the guiding device is configured as a belt conveyor that is driven in the longitudinal direction of the chute base. When the packages are intended to be stacked, the guiding device is pivoted upwards with the free end pointing in the conveying direction, in order to lift the articles to a higher plane, such that the articles come to rest on already stored articles. In this way, a cascade can ultimately be reproduced and damage to the articles can be avoided.
The above-described chute and the likewise above-described method are suitable in particular for sorting articles of different types. The articles can be for example products or goods. In particular, they are packages, these being articles, such as goods, consignments or other items, that are packaged with packing materials. The articles can also be bulk material in this case.
Consignments are typically delivered to particular addresses. In addition, the consignments are often packages, that is to say packaged articles. Before the consignments are delivered to the addressees of the consignments, pre-sorting frequently takes place in a distribution centre, for instance in accordance with the geographical area of the addressees. The distribution centre can be for example what is known as a parcel sorting centre, a warehouse or the like. After being sorted, the consignments can be delivered or sorted further, which can take place for example at a different location from the previous sorting operation. The consignments can be delivered to the addressees of the consignments or to corresponding drop-off points, for example parcel boxes or Packstations.
In the present case, articles, packages and/or consignments are considered to be a variety of different items which can preferably be transported with reasonable effort as regards their size and their weight. These include items for everyday use, such as consumables or foodstuffs, and also technical items and equipment. In many cases, the consignments are letters, parcels and/or flyers. In this case, parcels also include packets, while flyers can also be leaflets, brochures and periodicals.
Irrespective of the type of articles, there is generally increasing interest in ever more effective and more efficient devices and methods for sorting articles, and this can no longer be accommodated in a satisfactory manner with the existing solutions.